bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Beauchamp (TV)
This article is about Freya Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels; see Freya Beauchamp. Freya Eilif Beauchamp is a sexy and fearless former wild child, the youngest daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and sister to Ingrid Beauchamp, who settles down after becoming engaged to fiancé Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. Though not initially aware that she and her sister are their family’s newest generation of witches, a series of events forces Joanna to tell her daughters the truth. Physical Appearance Freya Beauchamp is a petite and gorgeous young woman, with slender dark brown hair and light green eyes. She has thick lips and a small nose. She often uses the sexy-card in the way she dresses, being well-aware of her beauty and using it to her advantage. She often wears simple but noticeable makeup such as eyeliner,natural eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss however on special occasions such as her engagement party she is often seen wearing mascara and flaming red lipstick. Her shoes are often heels and rarely uses flats. Biography Early Life It is unknown on when she is born, since her and Ingrid are reincarnations of themselves. We can infer that she was born around the 1700s. We can infer this, as the first time Joanna talked about them, was the first time she had them; it looked some where between 1700s to 1800s. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. Season 1 In Pilot, Freya is shown nervous for the engagement party as she had a dream about kissing another man and instead of Dash. Her nightmare comes true as the boy she kisses walks into the party. After a confrontation they end up making out in the bathroom. Soon after, Freya gets angry and blames Killian and runs off, without knowing she accidentally conjured up a fire and destroyed some plants with her emotions. Soon after, she is seen in the bar working when Killian comes in. She is not so happy to see him and he decides to be nice and asks her to become friends. She accepts and they start playing darts together, Freya seems to be winning; she decides to go the bathroom. While there Doug appears and makes her enchant a spell. Freya doesn't know the spell, will take her into a picture so Doug can kill her. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P., Freya is still held captive by Doug in the painting. She gets scared and yells to the people in the painting to help her. In that instance the ropes she was tied to explodes. She runs and grabs a statue and Doug in the head with it and leaves him to burn in the painting. When Wendy and Ingrid, tell her she is a Witch, Freya gets mad about it and runs off. Freya comes home, to find that the bathtub is leaking and decides to go upstairs to stop it. When Doug comes out of no where and decides to drown her. She drowns while in a freezing spell, which Joanna and Wendy comes in just in time to stop. Personality Freya generally lives whole-heartedly by her desires and appetites, sometimes to a fault. She has an overwhelming sense of self-confidence and a hunger for passion. She is wild, carefree, rebellious, and extremely dramatic. Her sister Ingrid says, "Oh please, your Oscar ready!" (in the third episode). Freya is sweet, kind, gentle, smart, and extremely sexy. She is very stubborn, thick-headed, once she makes up her mind she cannot be told anything diffrently, and sticks to her guns. She is loyal to her fiancé Dash, her sister, family, and friends and will help them no matter what. She knows she is special, and is eager to learn more about witchcraft. Powers and Abilities Freya, of all the Beauchamp Witches, seems to be the wild-card. Never knowing about her magical heritage, she however always felt she was different. Little is known about her powers, except that unlike her elder sister Ingrid, who's powers are connected with her mind, Freya's powers are connected with her emotions (an attribute to her spirited and lively personality), which will allow to her to excel at brewing love potions and seducing men. Blowing flowers, making things explode or setting them on fire are examples of what her uncontrolled and heightened emotions caused so far. It's likely that once she gains control of her emotional state, she will also gain control of her magic as well. *'Spell Casting': As a witch, Freya has the ability to cast spells. Despite not speaking Latin or having any magical experience, she was able to recite an incantation and open a portal into a painting. *'Aura Reading': Like her aunt, Freya is able to read auras, the energy field around an object or person. She can interpret auras to specific emotions. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Freya has shown the ability of pyrokinesis when training with Wendy and accidentally set a plant on fire. *'Potion Brewing': Wendy states that Freya is a talented potion brewer. Even with her inexperience she is better than Wendy herself. *'Telekinesis': Initially Freya was unable to move a rock across the lake and only managed to sink it, although later she was able to 'throw' a knife accross the room, a feature Joanna said was "impressive". It's likely she was able to do this by focusing on her love and desire to protect her mother. *'Immortality': As a result of her curse, Freya is immortal but destined to die and be reborn. She, as well as Ingrid, have repeated countless cycles over the centuries. Being born, live their life, die, and be reborn with no memories or recollection of their lives before. *'Intuition': Freya also has this power like her mother because she can sense when something bad is about to happen and it comes true. Relationships Dash Gardiner At the beginning of the series Freya is engaged to Dash Gardiner. A wealthy doctor without borders. They met a couple of months before at the Bent Elbow bar where she works. They started a passionate affair and she soon accepted his marriage proposal. At their engagement party Dash's long lost brother suddenly turns up again. This prompts Freya to start rethinking her feelings for him. Killian Gardiner Freya has dreams involving Killian and they both have an attraction towards each other. Freya and Killian share a kiss during her and Dash's engagement party. Freya finds out from her father Victor that she and Killian loved each other in a past life when Killian was called Henry. In the season one finale Freya realizes that she loves Killian and she calls off her wedding to Dash to be with him. Doug An old warlock boyfriend of Freya's from Freya's past life. Miscellaneous Appearances '''Season 1' *''Pilot'' *''Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.'' *''Today I am a Witch'' *''A few good talismen'' *''Electric Avenue'' *''Potentia Noctis'' *''Unburied'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''A Parching Imbued'' *''Oh, What a World!'' Season 2 Notes * In A few good talismen it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have either been their first death or one she could not predict. * In Potentia Noctis, Ingrid's death is shown to have occured in 1906. Because of the curse on them both, Freya died shortly after on the same day. It was shown in the season final, That she died of an Earthquake the next morning, or a few hours shortly. * Her middle name is Eilif. It was revealed by Joanna in Today I am a Witch Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:East Haven residents Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters